1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the management of radio frequency coverage over wide geographic areas and in particular to a method and system for efficiently managing large numbers of communication sites disposed over a wide geographic area. Still particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for managing a large number of communication sites while preserving efficient access to various physical parameters associated with each site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems, such as cellular telephone systems, have increased dramatically in recent years. The cellular telephone industry is currently utilizing a number of communication protocols for use with wireless telephones, filling out a larger number of frequency bands within which wireless telephones may operate and expanding into the utilization of various other wireless communication devices. Typical communication protocols may now include, without limitation, AMPS, N-AMPS, TDMA, CDMA, GSM, TACS wireless and ESMR. Newer wireless protocols may also include, without limitation, EVOO, WCDMA, WiFi and DAB. The particular protocol utilized for wireless communication, with respect to the present invention, is not determinative; however, each of these protocols has in common the requirement that wireless communications occur between individual customers and various mobile switching stations which serve as an interface between those customers and the telephone system, mobile media system, or other communication system.
Substantially all communication between mobile users and the primary communication system, in or contemplated in these types of systems, utilizes two types of “channels,” including control channels which may be utilized for conveying information about the individual customer, for initiating or terminating communication, or for transferring data such as a short message system transfer. Voice channels are utilized in conjunction with control channels for conveying verbal communication over a wireless interface and are typically utilized only after a communications session or a call has been initiated utilizing the control channels.
Whatever protocol is utilized the one constant in such communication systems is the necessity of providing multiple mobile switching centers each having a communications site therein which may be utilized to communicate with individual customers utilizing radio frequency transmissions.
Management of any wireless communication system therefore requires management of multiple communication sites disposed at various locations throughout the countryside where communication will take place. These communication sites typically comprise towers; however, buildings, water towers or other structures may also be utilized as convenient points for such communication sites. Thus, it should be apparent that the sheer number of such communication sites necessary to maintain a large, state-of-the-art communication system can create a substantial management burden. It should therefore be obvious that a need exists for a method and system which permits efficient management of radio frequency communication over wide geographic areas.